powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Z
Power Rangers: Z '''is the first series created by Billy2009. It follow five college friends who are recruited by a wise and powerful alien being named Hyperion and become the Power Rangers: Z to stop a ruthless alien empire. Story a wise and powerful alien being named '''Hyperion '''has sealed the ruthless alien empire know as the Freakgog Empire. Years Later, King Dreadnog and his empire are releashed and begins thier target for the planet Earth which Hyperion lives there and disguise himself as '''Adrian Osborn. Than Hyperion chosen five college friends: Austin Rayfield (the good guy and care about the animals), Tony Park (the genius), Anthony Rogers (the cool kid), Sadie McBride (the tomboy) and Pepper Barton (the petty girl) to become the Power Rangers: Z to fight back the Freakgog Empire. Along the ways, The Rangers gets new weapons, new zords, new powers, new rangers and new enemies rises. the new and sixth ranger named Ronald McCrary who has become the Gold Z Ranger and help the rangers to take down the Freakgog Empire. Later, 4 new rangers likes the Cyan, Purple, Bronze and Crimson Z Rangers join the team. Rangers Allies * Hyperion - He is a wise and powerful alien in the universe. His sealed the Freakgog Empire years ago and was sent to Earth to learn about the humans and even learn about the history of the Power Rangers. Hyperion created his Power Rangers team know as the Power Rangers: Z. He can even disguise himself as a human named Adrian Osborn and best know for breaking the fourth wall. His also become the Crimson Z Ranger. * Knucser - Hyperion's robotic assident and also breaks the fourth wall. * Crash Simmons - Austin's friend who has a job at Cream's Hut, a cafe after graduation college and the Rangers' perfect hangout. He also took courage after defeat two Doomnogs when he save the Red Ranger life and Austin reveal his identity to Crash and won't tell anyone about the Rangers' identities in the episode, Crash's Courage. * Lisa Caulder - Pepper's better rival. Crash wants them to friends but Lisa refuse to be friend with her. However, She has a crush on Austin and huge fan of the Pink Ranger and upset finding out the rangers' identities. * Gareth Barton - Pepper's father. * Monica Barton - Pepper's mother. * Louis Rogers - Anthony's father. * Tammy Rogers - Anthony's mother. * Star Rogers - Anthony's little sister who taken by Star-Slayer for leverage to get the rangers' morphs. * Mr. Sampson - The teacher of RX College. * Nicholas "Nick" Stark - The Major of RV City and welcomes the Rangers for defend the city from the Freakgog Empire. * Bio-Bolt - Hyperion's old friend who helps the rangers to save Hyperion when he was kidnap by King Dreadnog and even, created his own Gold Power Ranger. (The Golden Strange Pt. 1-2, Mission: Rescue Hyperion and The Final Battle Pt. 2-3). Z of Powers * Z of Leadership - Austin * Z of Knowledge - Tony * Z of Strength - Anthony * Z of Speed - Sadie * Z of Beauty - Pepper * Z of Courage - Ronald * Z of Charity - Liz * Z of Destiny - Donny * Z of Serenity - Jennifer * Z of Hope - Hyperion (Ten Z of Powers combine and gives the Rangers Z Armors) Arsenal * Z Morphers * Z Blades * Z Guns * Dragon Sable * Shark Lancer * Deer Axe * Tiger Daggers * Phoenix Bow * Golden Dragon Blade * Dolphin Cannon * Wolverine Claw * Tyranno Blaster * Chimera ??? * Z Blaster * Super Z Blaster - added with Golden Dragon Blade. * Z Cycles * ZZ Cycles * Red Z Battlelizer * Z Armors Zords * Z Titan Megazord ** Dragon Zord ** Shark Zord ** Deer Zord ** Tigre Zord ** Phoenix Zord * Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord ** Golden Dragon Zord ** Dark Red Spinosaurus Zord * Super Z Titan Megazord: Z Titan Megazord + Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord. * Wild Z Megazord: Gorilla Zord + Elephant Zord + Bat Zord + Rhino Zord. * Z Rojo Megazord ** Dolphin Zord ** Wolverine Zord ** Tyrannosaurus-Rex Zord * Chimera Titanium Megazord ** Chimera Zord * Z Ultrazord Supporting Zords * Teal Gorilla Zord * Navy Elephant Zord * Orange Bat Zord * Grey Rhino Zord * Light Yellow Cheetah Zord * Silver Eagle Zord * Lavender Hawk Zord * Lime Turtle Zord Villains Freakgog Empire * King Dreadnog - The leader of the Freakgog Empire. He is ruthless, shameless and the ultimate evil. Heated rivals against the Red Ranger and Hyperion. He wants the Z of Powers to take down the universe. But worried that his daguhter, Princess Beautyrok must be ruined. His always breaks the fourth wall and try to make the show look bad. While breaking the fourth wall, his army thinks that his talking to himself (expert for Princess Beautyrok, Kaneom and Baron Hunter). *Princess Beautyrok - King Dreadnog's Daughter who is skilled combatant and the powers of teleportal. She has a rivalry against the Pink Ranger and she is Baron Hunter's fiancee. *Command Kaneom - King Dreadgog's third-in-command. He has a heated rivalry against the Yellow Ranger. Kaneom fake his weakness that its the waters in the episode, A-Maz-Ing. However, his real weakness is turning against the Freakgog Empire. *Command Warith - King Dreadgog's second-in-command. He has a heated rivalry against both Green Ranger and Hyperion. *Baron Hunter - An ruthless bounty hunter with the heated of both Hyperion and the Blue Ranger. He does the best to get Princess Beautyrok to care about him. *General Rageroid - Rageroid have a huge temper and his can be really, really, really, really, really angry. Rageroid have rivalry against all of the rangers. (First Appears in Beware the Hippin Hyper) *Doomnogs - The soldiers of the Freakgog Empire. *Command Freakator - King Dreadnog's other command. He has the most heated rivalry against Hyperion (for sealing him away) and The Power Rangers. (First Appears in Revenge Shael Be My! Pt. 1) Monsters * Shadowlizer - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (Z Pt. 1-2) * Electronaspe - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (Z Pt. 1-2) * Photo-Mixer - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Gorilla Zord (2nd) (Say Cheese and Be Destroyed!) * Blossomaniac - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Elephant Zord (2nd) (Ranger White) * Shockmag - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Gorilla Zord (2nd) (Shockmag) * Flamevolt - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (Enter: Flamevolt) * Hippin Hyper - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Bat Zord (2nd) (Beware the Hippin Hyper) * Nightmare - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Elephant Zord (2nd) (What a Nightmare!) * Maze Titan - defeated by Red Ranger with Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (A-Maz-Ing) * Cold-A-Pus - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Rhino Zord (2nd) (Enter: Cold-A-Pus) * Nega Bolt - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (The End?) * Star-Slayer - defeated by Green Ranger with Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Cheetah Zord (2nd) (Star) * Mean Pig - defeated by Gold Ranger with his Golden Dragon Blade. His is a hybrid version of Pudgy Pig and Defector. * Bulkbreaker - defeated by Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Gorilla Zord and Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord with Bat Zord (2nd) (The Golden Stranger Pt. 1-2) * Golden Torch - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord with Gorilla Zord (2nd) (Ranger Gold) * The Eyebinder - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Super Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (Teamwork) * Wheelroach - defeated by Command Freakator because he never need help to gets revenge on Hyperion. (Revenge Shael Be My! Part 1) * Slugoblin - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Super Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (Revenge Shael Be My! Pt. 1-2) * Broly - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord with Gorilla Zord (2nd) (Mission: Rescue Hypeiron) * Titaniumonger - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord with Elephant Zord (2nd) (Countdown to Horror!) * Smarterror - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Rhino Zord (2nd) (Countdown to Horror!) * Demonichaos - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Super Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (Demonichaos Strikes!) * Pharaohorror - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Super Z Titan Megazord (2nd) (Crash's Courage) * Freakhead - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Hawk Zord (2nd) (Double the Troubles) * Flashour - defeated by Super Z Blaster (1st) and Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord with Eagle Zord (2nd) (Double the Troubles) * Bluetitan - defeated by Blue Ranger with Z Blaster (1st) and Dragon Prime Fighter Megazord with Cheetah Zord (2nd) (Blue No More) * Cyaninja - defeated by Cyan Ranger with Dolphin Cannon (1st) and Z Titan Megazord with Dolphin Zord (2nd) (The Mysterious Cyan Ranger) * Cyanmon - defeated by Super Z Blaster and Dolphin Cannon (1st) and Super Z Titan Megazord and Dolphin Zord (2nd) (The Mysterious Cyan Ranger and Ranger Cyan) * Episodes # Z Part 1 # Z Part 2 # Say Cheese and Be Destroyed! # Ranger White # Shockmag # Enter: Flamevolt # Beware the Hippin Hyper # What a Nightmare! # A-Maz-Ing # Enter: Cold-A-Pus! # The End? #Star #The Golden Stranger Part 1 #The Golden Strange Part 2 #Ranger Gold #Teamwork #Revenge Shael Be My! Part 1 #Revenge Shael Be My! Part 2 #Mission: Rescue Hyperion #Countdown to Horror! #Demonichaos Strikes! #Crash's Courage #Double the Troubles #Blue No More #The Mysterious Cyan Ranger #Ranger Cyan # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials * Love Is In the Air (Valentines Day Special) * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Power Rangers! (St. Patrick's Day) * Category:Series Category:Billy2009